


The Rental

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Mish Mash Yum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's car breaks down. Ianto arrives to replace the car. Things go from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> My addition to AwatereJones reaction to a review I got.

A rental, and it would figure it would break down. Jack walked into the petrol station across the street; looking for something to drink, while he waited on a replacement. Beginning to walk back across the lot; he saw someone pottering around his broken down car. Checking this, that and making ticks on a clip board.

"Mr. Harkness?"

Jack was blown away at the gorgeousness that was staring at him; with his hand held out. "Oh uh yeah, that's me…" He replied; shaking the young man's outstretched hand.

"Ianto Jones, on behalf of Tillman and Tillman. We are most sorry for the inconvenience." The young man stated by wrote, trying to stop staring at the Adonis before him.

"I was sorry too; but Wow…Now I'm not..." Jack leered.

"Um…I…" Ianto blushed; taking a step back as Harkness moved forward. The older man had yet to let go of his hand. The skin soft, warm; making him gulp.

"So this my new ride?" Jack asked abruptly; finally dropping the young man's hand and leaning over to peer through the windows. He looked pointedly at the back seat. Opening the car and crawling inside.

Jones cleared his throat and pulled his gaze away from the man's delightful bum. Now being presented to him. "Ye-yes; we hope there won't be any other problems." He started to walk around the broken down vehicle. Sitting in it at one point. Harkness was still kneeling in the SUV and Ianto had to fight the blush, when the older man looked back and grinned. Like he knew he was being watched and he liked it. The younger man shook his head. Grimacing as he imagined what he'd like to do to that backside and his trousers tightened. He willed it away and got out. Ianto made some marks on his trusty clip board and walked up to the SUV's still open door. "If there's nothing else, sir…" Jones stated; Indicating he was about to take his leave.

"Aren't you going to show me how this all works?" Jack looked back, wiggled his arse and pouted.

"I'm sure you can work a seat adjuster, sir… Now I just need a kisss-signature. I need your signature." He could have face-palmed. Where the hell had that come from? What was it about this American that made him want to drop his pants in under point five?

Before Ianto realized it; Jack had him pulled into the SUV. "I can do that." The older man purred. Harkness's lips fitting over the younger man's. He dropped the clipboard; cupping Jack's cheeks as the kiss continued.

No more than 30 seconds later; Jack was kneeling in the seat well. While he happily swallowed Jones substantial cock. "Shit!" The young man gasped; his hips bucking. Jones's head rolled back and he groaned. "Fuck yeah, suck me Jack." The young man cried.

"Can I prepare you my sweet or shall I prepare myself?" Jack purred; licking and teasing the leaking head of Jones's dick, while he waited for an answer.

"Oh, sir, you better bet I wanna fuck that fine arse so hard." Ianto growled. "Now put on a show you little slut." He almost apologized; but Harkness groaned, appearing to like the dirty talk.

Jack pulled out the lube pocket with glee. Ianto pulled and pumped his own cock while Harkness finger-fucked himself.

"Ride me." Jones groaned and Jack eagerly climbed up to sit himself on the young man's dick. His own gaining friction from their bellies pressing close as they moved.

Ianto gripped the older man's hips and bucked up as he brought Harkness down. Jack leaned forward; kissing Jones as they rocked. Adjusting till the young man hit the right spot on every drive.

Maybe offering up his lunch break had paid off after all.

Seemed their releases surprised them both. The young man's cum filling his hole; caused him to shoot his between their bellies. Before he knew what he was doing he was turning Jones and breaching him with still slick fingers. "My turn." Jack purred.

Ianto groaned. "Please, sir." He whined; remembering how he longed to have Harkness's gorgeous dick in his arse, after seeing it sliding between them.

"Want my cock, do you?"

"Please sir." Jones begged again; as he pressed back on the older man's hand.

Soon Jack was pressing in. Tight heat was his reward as the young man's body held him in its perfection. "Oh yesss!" Harkness hissed; through gritted teeth, gripping Jones's hips and starting to snap his own.

"Oh…Ah! Oh fuck!"

"Those suits hide such a naughty boy. A naughty boy that loves my cock up his arse." Jack purred; smacking a bare arse cheek. And Ianto whimpered; God he was such a slut, but he loved it and the world could piss off! Lips on his shoulder blade told him Harkness was enjoying it too and the comment wasn't meant to be discouraging. Jones pressed back; grinned and swore. "Gods still so good my naughty boy." Jack groaned; biting at Ianto's shoulder. "Cum just from this; just me fucking you."

The young man groaned as Harkness hit his prostate relentlessly. He cried out as his cum hit a well-placed towel and the older man followed with a roar.

They cleaned up in near silence and silence greeted them as Ianto hopped out of the backseat. "I hope everything is to your liking with the SUV then, sir."

It was an expected line, considering why the young man was here in the first place. Jack knew what he was really asking. "Everything is perfect, absolutely perfect." Harkness grinned; watching as a shy blush dusted pale skin.

"If you'll just sign here, sir."

Jack took the board; signed and winked as he handed it back.

Ianto got back to his desk and finally cleared said board to file the papers. A fifty quid tip and a plain slip of paper fell out. He flipped the page and on it was a time, a place, and Harkness's plea for Ianto to meet him there. Jones smiled; seemed he actually had something to look forward to for once.


End file.
